vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
God's Colour Palette Dragons
Colour palette dragons are dragon-like human beings who segregate themselves based on colour. They look mostly human, but they and the world they live in consider them regular dragons. They were first mentioned in the Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfiction "Until I See You Again". Overall relationship between the dragons The dragons live and stay within their own community and don't even consider the other colours to be the same species, despite their minor differences. Having that said, cross-breeding is unheard of. Friendships between two races can exist, but are minimalistic and only for the purpose of aiding each other in battles or trading goods. Black, white, red, blue, and green dragons are known to be the oldest races, with the orange dragons being the youngest species to have come into existence. The most notorious race used to be the black dragon, who were the rulers of the Earth since the beginning of time and owned most of the land, until their priorities changed and they evolved into more civilized beings. The urge to dominate disappeared and their numbers decreased when they chose the life of a scholar. As their past crimes stopped becoming a lived experience for everyone, the other colours left them be, except for the blue dragons fascinated by their powerful history, yet vengeful. They couldn't let the opportunity slide to become the new dominating species and attacked them the moment they abolished their armies, for which they trained many generations. Though the others had shown tolerance, they didn't care to aid the descendants of the beasts that tyrannized their ancestors, and it's believed there are only 20 black dragons left in the world, which includes the royal family. While the lack of concern for the reformed black dragons is staggering, some believe they've suffered enough and began fearing their death would mean the loss of ancient knowledge nobody else recorded. The brown and white dragons have publicly announced to give shelter to any black dragon that would enter their domain, though they've never had to. The royal family lives in a castle no one's been able to find yet. The blue dragons were the second strongest race, but never shed their desire for war. None of the other colours particularly like the blues, but they're mainly the enemies of the red dragons. Their flames are most effective against each other and can instantly evaporate an adult when aimed right. The only other flame that spawns the same effect is black and white against each other and purple against every other dragon, except black and white ones. Red dragons are generally seen as a "hero breed"; creatures with a sense of justice and willingness to put their lives on the line for others, even though they allowed for black dragons to nearly go extinct and are extremely prejudice towards the orange dragons, who they believe are a mistake their kind created with their closest allies, the yellow dragons. Despite there being no proof and certain features not matching up, oranges are believed to have been the children of reds and yellows, and are discarded by everyone because of that. They're a living reminder that colours are not allowed to mix and this is against their nature. Because orange dragons live on islands and can't swim or fly, they've never got to meet other colours and aren't aware they're being persecuted against. Yellow dragons see the importance of partnership and are willing to strike a deal with almost everybody, though most don't care to and find the items they wish to trade not to be of any value. Because they're not particularly strong, they don't make for good guards and soldiers for hire, and in the end, only the red dragons care to entertain their useless propositions from the goodness of their hearts. Some colours prefer to not engage with other dragons in any way and are only concerned with their own community, like the white and green dragons. Whites live in villages that are hard to find and strangers are immediately met with violence or scowls, while green dragons inhabit thick forests and fear the intentions of any colour that finds their camouflaged homes. Since all dragons can breathe fire and they're surrounded by trees, seeing one that doesn't belong in their environment puts them on edge. Green fire has no effect on wood and green objects, making it the most restricted fire out there. List of dragon types Each colour has a different demeanour, culture and physical features, though share some that are consistent, like having horns, wings, a tail, lizard pupils, fangs, nails and hair in the colour of their race, and the ability to breathe fire in said colour. They don't have visible ears. Female dragons have little to no breasts, as they're not mammals and lay eggs. 'Red dragons' Red dragons are an especially proud and righteous race, and like to get involved into business that isn't theirs. They see themselves as the guardians of the weak, which makes them an expected problem to deal with for those with bad intentions. Still, they consciously abandoned the black dragons when the blues started wiping them out, insinuating they themselves decide what justice is and don't have an objective look on it. Red dragons like to work out and spar with each other, so naturally have a sturdy build. Their brown horns, average-sized tails and nailed wings look the most like that of classic dragons. Their skin is tanned and their hair tends to be messy. ---- 'Orange dragons' Orange dragons live on islands, no matter how small. Because they don't have wings and water makes them nervous, most of these groups don't even know other dragons exist and they're being persecuted against. They lead blissfully ignorant lives and have calm, parent-like personalities. They're the only race that has no royal family that leads them, though they do elect "majors". They like to lie in the sun all day and rest inside their own fire if the nights are cold. There's no real benefit to doing this, though. They're slow breeders and a couple will care for one child at a time. Sometimes a female lays multiple eggs, but only one inhabits an embryo, whereas the others are empty. As long a mother still has a child in her life that needs her attention, she won't become fertile again. Orange dragons are sturdy to chubby, and tall in addition to that. They have thick dark-brown horns, short tails, but no wings. When exposed to the sun or another source of heat, the scales on their tail glitters and humans may find these washed up on the shore of their beaches. These scales are used to make jewellery. Because orange dragons don't burn in the sun, they look relatively pasty for islanders. ---- 'Yellow dragons' Yellow dragons are considered the most tolerant and welcoming towards other races. They have a long-lasting bond with the red dragons and the two groups have been aiding each other for many generations. They love gold and their attention is easily gotten when presenting them shiny objects. They proudly wear jewellery they proudly stole from humans. Yellow dragons have patches of scales on their body that give a mesmerising golden shine. Their wings look like flower pedals and they have three tails. ---- 'Pink dragons' Pink dragons are a dominantly male race that worship and care for one female at a time, who is always the queen of the tribe. If this queen chooses a partner and he manages to give her female offspring, he's given the title of king and is allowed to stay by her side. While pink dragons have existed as a one-female community for thousands of years, they've not evolved to deal with it emotionally. There have only been a handful of pink kings throughout history, and queens are asked to deal with the possibility of abandoning their lover for a stranger. These rules set up by their ancestors are often questioned, but aren't random, as it appears only a few males possess the right genes that allows for a second female to be born within a group. When a new queen is born and reaches adulthood, she may leave the nest and start her own community elsewhere, making pink dragons the only race that has multiple leaderships and not one royal family that calls all the shots. As all males are born fertile and want to experience courtship, many grow up lonely and susceptible to female attention. They're quick to fall in love. It's mainly human women that show them kindness, since other coloured dragons can't muster that kind of interest for each other. Pink dragons are charming and considered to be good-looking by human standards, so humans tend to reciprocate. Nevertheless, they remain dragons and the truth of their nature comes out when more obedient pink males find out about these relationships; whereafter they kill the human and they leave her mauled body out in the open for other humans to find as a warning. The offending pink male is punished by having his rank decreased to that of an inferior slave, but still given the chance to become the queen's partner, in case he carries the valuable gene. Having that said, pink dragons would never lethally harm each other and they show undying support when one falls ill. Though reproduction is slow, they manage to survive because of their slow ageing -even for a dragon- and high endurance. They can absorb a punch like it never happened, have mostly impenetrable skin, and none of the other dragons' fires are known to be especially effective against them. One major flaw they have is their long-term memory loss that prevents them from being the otherwise ideal keepers of historic events, opposed to the dying black dragons. In order to help themselves, they write down whatever they think to need in order to survive, like their rules for breeding. Pink dragons tend to have long or voluminous hair and pink eyes only. They look like beautiful, young, approachable people, making it easy to forget they're born hunters that only eat meat. ---- 'Purple dragons' Purple dragons are low-energy and nap often. This is believed to be because they possess the highest level of magic of all races, but stopped having a reason to use it ever since the black dragons fully reformed, thus can't give their body relief. Since most dragons only possess self-taught strength and fire breath, magic in general is a very respected, but feared talent. While they live in established villages, they're rather introvert and don't like to talk or engage in psychical activities, let alone with strangers. They love to sleep on rocks that presumably have minerals in them, needed to help their strained bodies rest. Having that said, they're attracted to mountains and caves. Purple dragons are lanky, but have an intimidating look to them. Their expression is often tired and that of annoyance. ---- 'Green dragons' Green dragons are a cheerful, but also wary race. Their loudness is enough to put someone on edge and they're good bluffers, but prefer to avoid conflict if possible. They're agile and difficult to land a hit on. Green dragons have normal body types and tend to have random small horns growing out of their skin -mostly from their elbow, spine and tail. Their wings are very small and became less suitable for flying over time, as this race likes to live in forest areas and use the colour scheme to their advantage, thus rarely visit open fields. They have long, frog-like tongues and can jump around like such. They also have an especially strong grip in their feet and hands and can climb any surface. ---- 'Blue dragons' Blue dragons were the second strongest race, but slowly became number one when black dragons started decreasing in numbers. They're stubborn, entitled and power hungry. This race elects their royalty/leaders based on strength, while the other dragons only look for royal blood. This means battles are often fought and blue leaders change just as often. At the same time, to kill one another is seen as the ultimate betrayal and unity is important to them to some degree. They have fangs strong enough to eat through metal, which their diet seems to consist out of, next to meat. They seem to have high resistance to bacteria and viruses, as they're willing and able to devour the rotting carcasses of other creatures. To eat other dragons isn't unheard of, either, and was done as a scaring tactic during war. Blue dragons can have different body types and a pale or sun-tanned skin colour, but the king or queen tends to be larger and more muscular. Their tails are short, sometimes stubs, and they have three sets of of wings. Their horns always point upwards. ---- 'Brown dragons' Brown dragons are a bit superstitious and quick to worship what they haven't seen or can't understand; the bloodsucking white dragons being one of them. They've created little temples with shrines they fill with gifts to their perceived ghostly gods, though these have never been visited by them, as they're not aware they're being worshipped. It's not normal for dragons to show another race this kind of respect, and the brown dragons are seen as dumb and laughable by others. Brown dragons are unique in the sense they come in all shapes, sizes, and shades of skin colour. Many are born with dwarfism as well, but whether or not this is the case, their wings tend to be too big and heavy to raise up and are often being dragged over the ground, damaging the ends. Brown dragons are better at gliding than flying, and are able to stay in the air during a stormy day, seemingly forever. A big horn sticks out of the end of their tail and they have a single one at the back of their head, rendering them unable to lie down on their backs. Their skin grows many beauty marks over time and they have poofy hair with a similar feel to animal fur. ---- 'White dragons' White dragons are a quiet and serious race who hardly keep themselves busy with the outside world. They're plentiful, but difficult to find. To intrude into their territory is highly frowned upon, even if it's for a good reason. They are good fighters, quick workers, and are believed to give good luck, though this hasn't been proven. All in all, to have a white dragon as an ally will make any type of work easier. They drink blood only and if one finds mostly untouched animal carcasses lying around, it's safe to assume they're nearing one of their villages. White dragons are tall, slender, and have white feathers attached to their wings and long tail. Their skin is very pale and their eyes can only be red or orange. ---- 'Black dragons' Black dragons were once a powerful race of warriors who ruled most of the planet. Over time, many of them died and every newborn became more delicate and sophisticated. They started to place alot of value in knowledge and learning, and many secrets of the universe lies with them. Though they're being targeted by the blue dragons and nobody comes to their aid, they're fully reformed and now a peaceful race with no feelings of vengeance. Black dragons used to look like muscular, trained warriors, but have evolved into more polite figures. There's nothing noticeable to state about their size and their muscles are that of a devoted librarian, at most. They have black fur on the top half of their tail and their wings are pointy. See Also * Until I See You Again Category:Original content Category:Species